Skater Boy
by BlueNightStar
Summary: Len was a skater boy. Rin was a rich girl. They liked each other, but Rin never admitted it. Instead, she hurt him. 5 years later, she finds out something she never expected. Summery sucks. Song-fic. Review okay? :D


"Hey."  
"Hi." Rin Kagamine replied Len  
"Sooo I heard you dance."  
"Yea, classical ballet."  
"Cool." Len said while holding his skateboard.

* * *

"I like you."

"I...er..." She blushed. "I li-"

"Hey Rin! Over here!" Rin turned around to see her friends, Luka, Gakupo and Kaito waving at her.

"Sorry, got to go."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Rin walked over to them

"Is that Len? What were you two doing?" Luka asked

"Just talking."

"Talking? With him? Rin your kidding right. He's like...ugh. Not to mention his clothes. They are wayyy too baggy. And that's like soo out of fashion." Gakupo said in disgust.

"Yea, of course. Ahaha what was I thinking. We are way out of his league." Rin replied nervously.

"That's my Rin!Now lets get away from here. I don't even want to breathe the same air as him." Kaito said while slinging his arm around Rin. Rin turned around, only to see Len with a hurt look scrawled all over his face. She tried to mouth a 'sorry' to him, but it was too late. He had already started to walk away.

* * *

Rin was taking a walk in the park when she saw Len with a teal-haired girl skating. "Hi." Rin said to them after walking towards them. "Erm, hey."Len replied uncertainly, jumping off his skateboard in the process.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, her? She's Miku, my best friend."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Miku said.

"Er, nice to meet you too." Rin replied. She pushed that feeling of jealously down. She couldn't be jealous of Miku,could she?But she didn't deny the fact that she wanted to be close to Len too. She doubted he would accept her after what she said the day before. It was a miracle he was still talking to her.

"Sooo er where are your friends?"Len asked.

"Oh, they're-"

" Hey Rin!" Kaito's voice rang across the park. Luka and Gakupo were with him.  
Rin turned around."Oh, erm, hey." She definitely did not want to see them now.

"You're talking to Len again?!"

"Yea..."

"Oh come on Rin! He's wayy below you. You shouldn't even be breathing the same air as him. You said it yourself, he's out of our league."

"Oh, yea..." Rin knew that Len and Miku were right beside her, but her mouth wouldn't stop her friends. Was she that afraid of losing them? The 4 of them had been friends since young, and she knew they only wanted the best for her, but was this really what she wanted? She knew the answer was no, but her body betrayed her mind.

"And that girl with him. Is she his girlfriend?She's cute, but her clothes, ugh. And she doesn't even wear any make-up. They're a pair alright. " Luka said, her face scrunched up in disgust. "Let's go Rin."

"And you're wearing an inch thick of make-up. That's just as bad."Rin heard Miku mutter under her breath. She couldn't help but agree. But she couldn't bear to break her relationship with these people. She knew that they were a little snobbish, but they were still as close to her as family. She started walking away. "Wait Rin." She turned around. Len had grabbed her wrist. "Yea, what?" She replied, her voice sharper than she had intended. She winced. "I...I still like you." Her friends started laughing like that was the joke of the day, but when she didn't reply instantly, they looked at her expectantly, slight confusion mixed in. She knew what they expected her to say, and sadly, she did it. "Let go of me. Just being around you disgusts me. I don't even know why I'm talking to you." Len visibly flinched. Rin too,inwardly flinched at her own words. "I...I'm sorry..." Then, he broke down crying. Rin wanted so much to go and comfort him, to say she was sorry, that she didn't mean it, but Miku was already there. She glared at Rin with so much intensity and hatred that Rin felt like she was being killed. "Go away. I think you made your point quite clear. You don't want Len. You were just toying with him. You hurt him. Now leave."Her words were as sharp as knives, but Miku was a third right. She did hurt Len. With a heavy heart, Rin left.

From that day on, Miku and Len avoided Rin as if she were some sort of infectious disease. In the cafeteria, they either sat the furthest table away from her, or they didn't eat in the cafeteria at all. When she was even a meter away from them, they would scurry away. In class they always sat together, and partnered each other for pair work. If the teacher paired them with Rin, they would give her a note saying they would do all the work, and that she didn't need to communicate with them. If Rin tried to talk to them,which was very rare because her friends were usually around her, they would just very plainly ignore her and leave as soon as they could.

Once, after school, Rin was walking past the music room when she heard the sound of a guitar. She looked through the window to see Len strumming away on the guitar, Miku humming along. That sight itself broke her heart, Len and Miku getting along so well. Her friends weren't around, and she decided it was fine time to apologize. But the minute she entered, Len saw her and shook Miku. Her eyes snapped open and they were out in a flash.

After that, Rin was often dazed when she saw them, feeling extremely guilty. She hoped that this was just a bad dream, but she knew full well that it was not,and it was she herself that landed her in this situation. Maybe if she had talked with her friends, maybe she could have made them accept Len, they were quite understanding after all-snobbish, but understanding-then maybe she wouldn't be in this situation. But now, it was too late for that. This continued until graduation, and even then, they refused to be anywhere near her.

* * *

5 years later, Rin still hadn't apologized to Len and Miku. She didn't have their phone numbers, and they were still avoiding her. Right now, she was at home, taking care of her cousin's newborn baby. The baby looked a lot like her cousin, and her cousin looked a lot like her. Rin could only wish that the baby was hers and Len's, but she knew full well that it was impossible. Her parents had become good friends with the Shions, and she would most likely be arranged to be married to Kaito,even if she did make up with Len, not that she was arguing. Kaito was her friend,and she would much rather be married to him than some rich stuck up guy who she didn't know at all. Feeling bored, she turned on the tv, and switched the channel to her favourite, MTV. It had been way too long since she watched MTV. She had been too busy with her friends, running around shopping or going to parties. But what she saw on the screen completely took her breath away. There, on a huge stage, stood Len, playing the guitar she saw all those years ago, with thousands of fans cheering for him. Now, with the screen zooming in on him, she saw scribbled at the bottom of the guitar, 'Stay strong. -Miku;)' So that guitar was from Miku. Jealously rose in her chest, but she pushed it down. At the end of his concert there was an announcement:" Kagamine Len, live concert, 26 October,6.30pm The Star Theatre." And at the bottom of the screen was a 'Tickets sold out. But watch it live on youtube or MTV!'Rin checked the date, it was 24 October.

* * *

Immediately, she called Luka, Gakupo and Kaito. "Hey guys, did you know Len is having a concert in 2 days time?" "Yep, and we've got the tickets, we were just about to ask you if you wanted to come."Luka said. Rin was shocked. They got tickets to Len's show? She thought they hated him. But then again, Len was famous now."Sure. Meet at 4 at my place?" "Okay, bye." "Bye."

* * *

2 days later, they were all ready for the concert. They took Gakupo's dark purple BMW to The Star Theatre, where there was a long long queue and a lot of security checks. Oh, and there were posters on Len stuck everywhere."Wow, who could imagine that little boy being this famous." Kaito said. "Yea, I know right." Luka replied.

About an hour later, they were finally in the concert hall(A/N:yea, it's long. I've been to SM Town's concert in Singapore last year and the queue was longggggg, plus lots and lots and lots of security checks.) The concert started, and everywhere there were fans cheering for Len.'Wow, he's really grown,I can't believe I turned him down all those years ago.' Rin thought. She frowned a bit when she saw him using the guitar Miku had given him, but she pushed that thought away, for now, she would just enjoy the concert. She'll look for him later, maybe if she apologized enough, he would still accept her. Her friends should be okay with it, since Len was famous now.

* * *

Suddenly, out of no where,Miku appeared on stage and started singing with him. Rin was confused, very very confused. She had a stinging suspicion about what was going on, but she pushed that thought down. Maybe she was singing with him because she was his best friend. Yea, that had to be it. Len did say Miku was his best friend after all.

At the end of the concert, Len pulled Miku into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. The crowd whooped and cheered. However, Rin was silent. Thoughts were running through her mind. What happened in those years. That hug and kiss just now, it had to be a friendly one right? Rin forced herself to believe that. Len took Miku's hand and raised it, and together they took a bow before disappearing backstage.

Rin slipped past the security and into the corridor which led to Len's and Miku's dressing rooms. "That was a great show." "I couldn't have done it without you." "Now, you're getting cheesy. This isn't the first time we performed together.""I know, but I can't help it." Rin recognized those voices, they were Miku and Len's. Her suspicion grew stronger, but she pushed it down once again. However, she knew it was true when she turned the corridor and saw Miku and Len kissing. On the lips. They were dating. However, she was shocked when she saw matching silver rings on both their fingers. They were engaged! At that moment, Miku and Len broke apart, gasping for air. They turned around, and saw Rin. Immediately, their breaths hitched. An awkward silence filled the air. Finally, Len broke it."Er, hi, Rin." "Hi." "So erm, weather's good no?" Miku said, her face filled with caution. Len's face was written with caution too. Well, Rin couldn't blame them. She had hurt them all those years ago. "Yea." Silence again. "Erm, the concert was good." "Thanks." Another awkward silence. This time, no one broke it. Finally, Rin couldn't stand it anymore. "Look guys, I'm sort for what I said those years ago. I didn't mean it, really. I guess... I just didn't want to lose Luka and Gakupo and Kaito. We've been friends since elementary. And, I know it's too late to say this, but Len, I did return your feelings. This may be too much to ask, but will your forgive me?" Miku and Len looked at each other. "Sure...okayy." Len said. Miku just nodded in agreement. But there was still caution on their faces. 'I guess it'll take time for them to completely forgive me.' Rin thought. "Rin, your a nice person, and we really want to be friends with you. So to start, how about we have lunch together tomorrow?And yes, it'll take time for us to completely forgive you, and it may be a little awkward tomorrow, but its a start, so what do you say?" Miku asked 'Woah, did she just read my mind?' "Hahaha. No she didn't, you said it out loud." Len laughed. Rin's face turned beet red, and there was silence again, but suddenly, the three of them started laughing."Rin, we're having our wedding in a few months time, would you like to come? And I don't know if your in a relationship or anything, but if you aren't, my brother will be there, and he's quite the cutie and the gentleman. Don't worry, he's single. and if you want, I can introduce him to you , since I'm a singer with the Kagamine Len," Miku winked at Len, who blushed a bit,"I'm sure your parents won't mind,no?" For some strange reason, Rin didn't feel jealous that Len and Miku were getting married. Maybe what she had been feeling for Len had been just a puppy crush all along. Plus, she was sure Kaito had a crush on this Meiko person who he was texting ever so often, and if Miku was such a nice person, she was sure her brother would be just like her. She could probably persuade her parents to not engage her to Kaito, since they were understanding after all. They had only suggested in because neither Rin nor Kaito were in a relationship.'This could turn out well.' Rin thought. "Oh and Rin," Len said. "Yea?" "Would you like to come to the studio with us next week? We're singing a song about you, well since you know, I had a crush on you and all those things and yea." Rin looked down in embarrassment and regret. "But, now since we're friends now,we can change the song to turn out well. So would like to come? You can help us with the lyrics tomorrow during lunch, and you'll be the first to hear it." Len asked. "Really? Oh I'd love too. Thank you so much." "Haha. Looks like we forgave you completely a lot earlier than expected." Miku said. "Yea. Thanks a lot. You have no idea how much this means to me." Rin said while hugging Miku. "No problem. Everyone deserves a second chance right?" She answered while hugging Rin back.

-the end-

A/N: So did you like it? I hope you did! Review okay?:D And I apologize to all those rinxlen fans out there, but I'm a huge fan of LenKu. But at least they made up in the end right? :D I'll probably update Konoha High soon, I'm almost done with the next chapter, so just be a little more patient okay? Thanks soooo much. And about the time Rin and her friends took to enter the concert hall, yea it really takes that long, or maybe even longer. As I said earlier, I went to SM Town's concert in Singapore last year with my friends last year, and I think we arrived like 3hrs before the concert started(I can't remember the actual duration) but we only had to wait for like 5 minutes after we entered the hall(okay it was actually at the floating platform, so it's not actually a hall, but I don't know what to call it xD) but we were actually queuing on the wrong side so yea that took about 1 or 2 hrs of us running here and there xD there was actually suppose to be another concert in Singapore this year, I think it was MBC or something? I can't remember. But it was cancelled last minute, and I still haven't gotten the refund :((((( Anyway, till next time, byee!:)

* * *

P.S. For those of you who have already read this story, you would have realized that I deleted the lyrics from this story. This is because somebody reminded me that I was breaking one of the site's rules. I will not name this person as I'm not sure he/she would like it. However I would like to thank that person for the reminder:) I really appreciate it. :) But don't worry, the plot hasn't changed yet. I would recommend though,listening to the song by Avril while,or after,reading this. :)


End file.
